tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
World's coolest cheats
Debug mode - At the main menu, press UP, C, DOWN, C, LEFT, C, RIGHT, C, start, then hold A until the game starts. Now you may do things such as place rings & turn into objects. The warp zone-----not much to say there Find a sign or other object that Link can read or pick up (such as a dropped bomb). Approach it. Crouch and stab the object while shielded, and press "A" mid-stab. If timed properly, this should interrupt Link's attack. Alternatively, where an enemy is present, interrupt the stab with Navi: Z-target and press c up for her description of the enemy. Link's sword will begin to glow; this is actually the pseudo-motion blur seen when he swings the sword. Name yourself JUSTIN BAILEY & you'll play as samus in a bathing suit instead of a battle suit!. Inside the black castle catacombs (on difficulty level 2 or 3), embedded in the south wall of a sealed chamber (accessible only with the bridge), is an "invisible" 1-pixel object referred to as the gray dot. One must "bounce" the player cursor along the bottom wall to "grab" the dot. The dot is not actually invisible, but simply the same color as the wall and is easily seen when placed in a catacombs passage or over a normal wall. The dot is not attracted to the magnet, unlike most other objects in Adventure. Bringing this dot to the east end of the corridor below the golden castle while other differently colored objects are present causes the wall object to also become 'invisible', allowing the player to pass into a room displaying the words "Created by Warren Robinett'. Fire a Thunder Beam at a robot and as soon as it connects hit SELECT. Keep hitting the button rapidly to put the game into a type of slow motion mode. The Thunder Beam will crawl through the robot taking a hit with each step. This trick will actually work with any weapon, but it works best with the Thunder Beam. In the original version of Clayfighter, there was a glitch where if the opponent blocked the buzzaw attack, he would hit multiple times and do more damage then if the opponent hadn't blocked it! This glitch was fixed in Clayfighter: Tournament Edition. The Blob has used this attack in every ClayFighter game. Any game this attack is used in, it causes the victim to be cut in half. When at night, use a sniper rifle to aim and shoot the moon and the size of moon will change. Damage Rocksteady when he jumps. Select Donatello and get on top of the ledge on the right side of the screen. Continue to attack downwards to damage Rocksteady each time he jumps until he has been defeated. During the battle with Paint Roller, Kirby has to hit him three times, and then swallow the Microphone when it appears. Then, Kirby has to use it twice to defeat Paint Roller with one Mike remaining, then immediately move to the middle of the screen and use the last Mike. The level will end before Kirby loses his ability, and he can subsequently use the Mike ability about 255 times. Forfeiting and inhaling the star from the water splash, sword, hammer, parasol & UFO will allow kirby to use the ability forever(or atleast until the player dies or hits select). Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Sister